


Drunk Minds Sober Hearts

by thilesluna



Series: That Lunael Collection [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: College AU, Drunk Michael, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilesluna/pseuds/thilesluna
Summary: Miles is the DD and Michael is so drunk he doesn't even realize who's driving him home. Based on a post on tumblr and the tags I left on it.





	

As far as college parties go, this one isn’t so bad. Blaine may be an underclassman but the dude can throw a pretty awesome party even with the limited space of his off-campus apartment. It would be even better if Miles were drinking, but that’s neither here nor there because it’s his turn to drive and after what he put Michael through two weekends ago? He deserves to be sober and his liver is probably better for it too.

Michael has taken the knowledge that he’s got a ride home and turned it into one hell of a night. He’s been drinking steadily since 9:00 when they were getting ready to leave. It’s going on 1:30 and Miles hasn’t seen him without a drink in his hand since they got here. Drunk Michael is loud and silly, pretty much the same as sober Michael just dialed up to about 100.

Miles is leaning against the wall behind the beer pong table when his phone goes off in his pocket. It’s a text from the man himself.

_> > Hey…can u pcik me up? im to drnuk_

Miles laughs aloud drawing the attention of Barbara who’s playing pong with Aaron. “What’s got you giggling, Miles?” she asks, wobbling over to him.

“Look at this text from Michael.”

She squints at the small text on his phone and laughs. “He’s such a fucking mess Miles.”

Miles rolls his eyes and sighs. “Don’t I know it.”

“He’s lucky he’s so cute, huh?”

Miles peers over the crowd, looking for his wayward roommate. “Yeah totally,” he says, distracted.

“Oooh Aaron! Miles thinks Michael is cuuuuute!” Barbara crows. Aaron looks up from the game and grins.

“Hey—” Miles interjects.

“Babe, we all know that already,” Aaron says with a wave of his hand.

“Hey!” Miles says again. “I don’t—You guys are dicks and I need to go find my roommate before he dies of alcohol poisoning.”

“Whatever, Luna!” Aaron calls. “We all know you want that di—“ Barbara claps a hand over his mouth but she’s grinning after Miles and he hates it.

He spends about 10 minutes looking for Michael before he commandeers the DJ’s microphone and announces that “If Michael Jones wants to get his ass home tonight he needs to meet me at the front door in under 5 minutes.”

By the time he fights his way through the crowd of drunk college co-eds, Michael is waiting by the door. He’s swaying on his feet and his eyes are unfocused even when they lock onto Miles. “Hey! Buddy! You gonna drive me home, hot stuff?”

Miles closes his eyes and rubs the bridge of his nose with two fingers. “Hey Michael,” he says carefully. As soon as he gets within arms reach, he’s literally got his hands full of Michael who’s feet have apparently stopped working all together.

“You’re pretty,” Michael says, grinning. “Got pretty brown eyes and a nice…face.”

“If you throw up in my car, I’m gonna kill you,” Miles shoots back.

Michael laughs, throws his head back and lets his whole body go lax as the laugh rolls through him. Miles has to grip him harder, pull him tighter against him and he’s not man enough to admit that he really likes the closeness. Until of course Michael’s hand snakes down his back and grabs his ass. “m’Not gonna puke. I would be making such a terrible impression on the dude takin’ me home,” he says, the lecherous tone in his voice very offset by the slur of his words. “Gosh you’re so _strong_. It’s sexy.”

“Don’t say it like that,” Miles says carefully as they make their way to the car. “And just—don’t say that at all. I’m not taking you home, I’m—well I am taking you home but like, to the home we share. Together.”

“Nah I live with _Miles_ ,” Michael says like it makes perfect sense. “He’s the best roommate. He’s just the best. You’re great but he’s better.”  
“Michael—“

“He’s got pretty eyes like yours,” Michael goes on as Miles buckles him into the front seat. “And a nice mouth. Man, his fucking lips, so soft lookin’, man. You should see ‘em. I wanna—“

“ _Michael_ ,” Miles says, suddenly panicking.

“What?” Michael grumbles. Like he’s irritated that he’s been interrupted while waxing poetic about Miles’ fucking _mouth_.

“Michael just—do you want to stop and get food on the way back?”

His face lights up. “Oh hell yeah! You’re the greatest. Can we shake quest? I want a chocolate shake so _bad_.”

\----

They make it through the drive-thru with no disasters, just Michael yelling about how much he loves “everyone in this Burger King” even though they were at MacDonald’s. Michael leans over Miles’ lap to talk to the girl at the window and Miles has to press himself back hard into the seat because he can’t _deal_ with Michael’s warm skin pressed against his lap right now.

He gets Michael into the apartment with limited fighting too, which is a blessing. Michael can be a real pain in the ass when he wants to be, especially when he’s drunk.

“You’re real great,” Michael says for the thousandth time. He’s looking up at Miles from his bed where he’s propped up on his pillows. Miles has already set a bottle of water and the container of ibuprofen on Michael’s side table. “Like really great. And really pretty.”

“So you’ve said,” Miles laughs, unable to keep the smile from his face.

“I wanna kiss you,” Michael slurs. Miles opens his mouth to respond but Michael’s eyes slip closed as he says, “Not as bad as Miles though. I really like Miles.” His voice trails off to nothing as he falls asleep.

Miles stares at him for a full minute, thoughts racing. What’s that phrase? Drunk minds speak sober hearts? Does Michael really, actually like him? Miles tucks the blankets around Michael’s shoulders, brushes the floppy, curly hair back from his forehead.

If he presses his lips to Michael’s skin, just above his left eyebrow, there’s no one there who can ever prove it.

\----

He wakes to another text about two hours later. It’s from Michael.

_> > oh u dnt have to anymore..im home now_

He laughs into the dark of his room. Michael is heartbreakingly adorable. Miles is totally fucked.

**< yes..I was aware of that after bringing you home with me.**

_> > oh._

_> > fuck_

_> > did i tell u I thought u were pretty?_

**unsent: do you really like me? like that?**

**< go the fuck to sleep, Michael. we’ll talk about it in the morning**

_> > thanks miles. for taking care of me_

**unsent: I like taking care of you**

**< no problem dude. now go back to sleep.**


End file.
